


Defense

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s03e05 War Crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-25
Updated: 2004-01-25
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "He can't do this to me.  Not now."





	Defense

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Defense**

**by:** Kasey

**Character(s):** Leo  
**Category(s):** Post-ep _War Crimes_  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** "He can't do this to me. Not now."  


He can't do this to me. 

Why the hell did he tell me? 

I'd finally ALMOST forgotten. Not as though I ever could forget the things I did back there, back then, because I was ordered to. I'd finally stopped havin' nightmares so bad I would wake up in a cold sweat tryin' not to sob like a baby. 

So all of this leadin' into the fact that I'm not gonna be sleepin' much for awhile. 

I didn't know. I honestly didn't. This isn't like William Calley, I really DIDN'T know, I never got close enough to see 'em and I honestly thought it was military, I was told it was military, and how was I to know he was lyin' ta me the whole time? 

Dammit, I was following a direct order given to me by my CO. I didn't just take it upon myself to go kill 11 people. 

He can't do this to me. Not now. 

Why not? Why can't he hang me out to dry in a war crimes trial? 

Because I was 21 years old and young and doing what I was told. I was just following orders. 

Too bad that defense didn't work for Calley. 


End file.
